muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Ouka/Evensk
Prelude Soviet High Command, along with the rest of the active militaries in the world, coordinated with one another through the United Nations Alternative IV Headquarters in order to create a concerted diversionary attack on all of the existing perimeter hives in order to stretch the BETA numbers and take the primary objective at Kashgar by surprise with an orbital dive. The Soviet Union had multiple hives under their responsibility to attack, mostly along the northern arctic coast, as well as the Evensk hive near the Kamchatka Far East Defense Line. Phase 1 Following an orbital bombardment and a subsequent naval and land bombardment to saturate the surrounding area, the Soviets planned to deploy two primary mixed-unit forces to hit the Evensk hive from two opposite sides in an effort to split the BETA response into two manageable formations, from which standard herd thinning operations could occur for the duration of the diversion. Evensk 1-3.png Evensk 1-2.png The initial strike force approached from the East of the hive, through Gizhiga once the heavy metal cloud had reached 70% concentration to shield the force from Laser-class beams. Naval bombardment would continue until the start of Phase 2, as the primary point of Phase 1 was to weaken the BETA with the initial bombardment and ensure future pilot operations would have a high chance of success via deployed laser countermeasures. Phase 2 Phase 2 began with the deployment of the second strike force from the Soviet carriers deployed in the Gyzhigin Bay. From the coast the TSFs moved inland until they found their position in Khan'kan. At this point, the BETA that had so far been beneath the surface began to file out of the hive from nearby stabs and exterior gates. Evensk 1-7.png Evensk 1-6.png Evensk 1-5.png Evensk 1-4.png Upon the detection of significant BETA movement, the strike force east of the hive moved south toward Avekova in order to use the bay as a natural defense and delaying move against the BETA. As the BETA split into three units, two pursuing either strike force and a main group remaining near the Monument, the eastward strike force fell back to Chaybukha to put more distance between them and the BETA and buy more time for ground forces and the navy to continue their bombardment. Phase 3 began with the arrival of unexpected reinforcements in the form of the 211 Battalion Zhar, as well as additional Russian units from inland. Phase 3 With the arrival of more reinforcements, the deployed forces began to engage the BETA in mid-to-close range combat as the diversionary attack began in earnest. With the increased firepower, the BETA advance stalled and allowed the Soviets to gain ground closer to the hive Monument. Although the goal of Operation Ouka was to conserve forces and maintain only a sustainable diversionary attack long enough for the orbital dive to finish, many in the Soviet command pushed the ground forces to advance on the hive for a potential infiltration of the hive and securing of valuable G-elements. This was a controversial position as it unnecessarily endangered the lives of valuable Soviet pilots and their equipment for little guarantee of success. Just as the battle began to swing toward the Russians' favor with the surface laser-class almost completely wiped out and the BETA forces stalled, an unparalleled level of seismic activity was detected by the Soviet flagship, shocking those present. A visual feed showed the ground begin to glow and then in an instant disintegrate as an untold amount of laser beams fired from underground. The blast was so powerful that it kicked up so much debris and charged particles that the Soviet sensors were unable to detect what was inside the growing electrical cloud, and more importantly, what was coming up from underneath the Earth's surface. The ground forces, having advanced so far into the original BETA position that they were now enveloped by the cloud were unable to communicate apart from short-range bursts of speech, and were unable to discover what the fleet or the other observers had seen. They were then taken by surprise when the BETA renewed a charge against the human front line, and with heavy lasers firing indiscriminately through the BETA horde and into formations of TSFs. The pilots were shocked and horrified that the BETA had managed to evolve in such a way that ignored their usual instincts of avoiding friendly fire, and only after the laser beams fired did the electrical cloud start to dissipate and reveal the source of this firepower; the unidentified class unofficially named the Laser-Fort class by the stunned observers in the fleet, it towered above the battlefield and its cadre of Fort-class bodyguards. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, the Soviets realized the Laser Fort-class hadn't been aiming at them at all but was actually firing at the UN Aerospace fleet accompanying the strike force carrying out the attack on the Kashgar hive. If the Russians didn't act fast, all the work the world had put into the operation would go to waste if the Laser Fort-class was allowed to continue its rampage. Evensk 1-10.png Evensk 1-9.png Evensk 1-8.png An emergency Laserjagd was put into effect, and leading the charge was the 211 Zhar Battalion. In a panic, the attached Esper unit to the Soviet fleet was ordered to launch, despite their original intended purpose to being used as part of the later hive infiltration. The artificial Prafka levels were intensified past normal levels, and the human pilots were literally ripped to shreds by the psychic strength of the linked espers and their drone TSF Berkuts. The unit began to fly erratically and refused to listen to orders, leading to a mental breakdown of the lead Esper researcher in charge of the unit. Laserjagd With the Laser Fort-class coordinating its attacks on the space fleet with nearby Heavy Lasers, the primary threat to the TSFs on the ground were the normal Laser class as well as the horde of other strains surrounding the Monument. The Russians were engaged in a vicious close combat charge against the BETA, supported by Yuuya Bridges and Inia Sestina, however the female esper was soon knocked unconscious by the powerful psychic force of the nearby Esper unit as their abilities began to far surpass normal human pilot capabilities. In a desperate measure, the elite Russian pilots began to charge deep into the BETA line and detonate their S-11 tactical nuclear devices in order to clear a literal path to the Laser Fort-class for Yuuya and the remnants of the 211. They proudly sacrificed their lives for the person they perceived as the hero who saved their families and friends during the Yukon Base Incident, where Yuuya and his compatriots successfully stopped the Red Shift from occurring and destroying the Soviet side of Alaska. With a path clear to the Laser Fort-class, the 211 formed up around Yuuya and acted as his shield on the approach to the target. Many of them were sacrificed as over a dozen Fort-class launched their nimble stingers and punctured the TSF hulls, but regardless the unit pushed forward, intent on seeing their final objective through to the end. On the final approach, Nastassja sacrificed herself to prevent Lieutenant Colonel Fikatsia from being hit by a Fort-class. Fikatsia then prepared to sacrifice herself along with the rest of her unit to ensure Yuuya made it through to the end, and so she saluted him one final time and told him that as far as she was concerned, he was like a son to her and that she hoped that the two of them could meet one day because she wanted her son to be a hero, just like him. As casualties began to mount, Yuuya began to feel a presence he never thought he would again. Inia woke from unconsciousness and whispered a name, "Cryska..." under her breath just loud enough for Yuuya to hear. The remaining Soviet forces were in awe as the Esper unit somehow regained control and began to glow from red to blue and then finally to white, forming a protective aura around Yuuya's TSF. At this point, Inia said that Cryska was with them, and Yuuya could have sworn he could even see Cryska there with him in the cockpit, guiding him to victory. Protected from the laser beams by the strange psychic phenomenon that had created a literal lunar eclipse in the sky, Yuuya charged forward with the Berkuts surrounding him, ready to deal the final blow. Both Fikatsia as well Jerzy Sandek and the rest of the Soviet Command watched on in silent amazement as the American brought down the Fort Laser-class and then the subsequent slaughter of the remaining BETA that followed. Aftermath At the conclusion of the battle, both sides had taken extreme casualties. The battlefield itself was layered with BETA corpses and the remains of dozens of TSFs. The Laser-Fort Class was dead, and Yuuya Bridges' heavily damaged Shiranui Second Phase 3 unit was inert in front of the BETA's shattered body. The diversionary attack was a success, but at a heavy cost. The 211th Zhar Battalion was completely wiped out, along with most the rest of the Russian ground forces deployed. The status of the Esper flight, as well as Inia Sestina and Yuuya Bridges' whereabouts after the battle are unknown, however, it is known that some time after Operation Ouka Inia reunited with her sister Trista. Category:Conflict Category:Alternative Category:Total Eclipse